Let Sleeping Dogs Lie
by Normal-is-Overratedx
Summary: Basically a crackfic? REALLY AU. Jane gets turned into a dog and awkwardness and hilarity ensues.
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note: **_This is just a threeshot to get myself back into writing. Don't even ask where this came from but I hope it makes you laugh. xD Thank you to the girlfriend for helping me with some things. Also I got lazy and did not proof-read so any mistakes are my own. _

**Disclaimer: **Don't own anything

* * *

**Let Sleeping Dogs Lie**

This was not happening, this was so not happening. Nope, obviously she had fallen on her head because this—this was physically impossible. This was not fucking possible at all. Jane stared at her reflection in a broken shard of glass; the same dark brown eyes stared back at her, only she wasn't standing on two legs and her dark brown curls weren't getting in her face. Instead what stared back at her was a slender black muzzle and pointed ears.

She looked down to see a large set of black paws. Nope, no, this—this wasn't real. Jane turned to where she had woken up, her clothes in a pile. "Jane!?" Jane's head swiveled in the direction of her partner's voice.

Shit. What the fuck was she supposed to do? She wasn't even sure if this was real or not, still. If they saw her clothes and her badge and gun lying there, they'd think the worst. Jane let out a frustrated growl, startling herself because it was an actual loud growl that came from the back of her throat. She moved to sit next to her things and only hoped for the best. Maybe she'd wake up soon to find out that this was all just a fucked up dream.

Frost rounded the corner down the alley way to come face to face with a large, pitch black German Shepherd. She had one patch of white on her chest and calm yet dark brown eyes. Frost stopped dead in his tracks, unsure if the dog was friendly or not. "Korsak!" The young detective called behind him, his eyes never leaving the tall dog.

Korsak came up behind Frost to see him staring uneasily at a dog. "What's the matter, Frost? Scared of a little dog?" He smirked, holstering his gun.

Frost looked over incredulously. "Small? That thing is huge!" He waved a hand toward the dog, shaking his head as Korsak approached slowly.

"Aww, she's not gonna hurt anyone, are you, Margo Lane?" Korsak put his hand out toward the dog but she did nothing but sit stock still.

_Margo Lane? Really? _Jane thought with a sigh. She looked down at the clothes and back at Korsak. "_Come on old man, if you're really good with animals and you're a good detective, you'd realize that something isn't right!"_ Jane said, though it came out a series of low barks and growls.

"Careful, Korsak!" Frost warned from behind him.

Korsak brushed him off as he stared 'Margo Lane' in the eyes and then looked down at Jane's clothes. "Shit," He breathed out, picking up Jane's blazer to see her gun and badge underneath. He looked back at the dog whom barked once and pawed at the pile of clothes. "These are Jane's clothes. All her stuff is here. Call CSI, have 'em dust for prints." Korsak said gruffly as he stood, looking at Frost with an unreadable expression.

Frost nodded, and looked more worried now that he realized Jane was missing. The younger detective holstered his gun and pulled out his cell, relaying the information to dispatch.

Korsak loosened his tie and took it off before making a noose and reaching out to slip it around the dog's neck. Jane growled and stood up suddenly, fangs gleaming in the sunlight. _"You're not putting that fucking thing around my neck!"_ She snarled, but Korsak didn't seem perturbed.

"C'mon, Margo. It's alright. I'll take you somewhere safe." He said, slipping the tie around Jane's neck and tugging gently as he stood up. Jane was reluctant at first, barking and growling and shaking her head before she finally complied when familiar scents started to assault her nose. Korsak lead the large German Shepherd out of the alley way and they were greeted by Frankie and Maura.

Jane pulled hard at the 'leash' as the two came into view, muscles straining as she jerked Korsak forward. "Whoa, Margo Lane, calm down!" He said as he stumbled slightly. His gaze landed on Maura and Frankie and both looked worried. "Doc, what're you doin' here? There's no body…" He said, looking grim.

Frankie looked a little sheepish. "I called her. I heard dispatch…Where's Janie?" He rushed out.

Korsak looked uncomfortable as he rubbed the sweat from his brow with the back of his free hand. "Dunno. We found her clothes and everything in that ally way. We had been chasing the perp and Jane followed him into the ally and when Frost and I got there, all that was there were her clothes and Margo Lane."

Frankie and Maura both looked pale at the news. It was Maura who spoke first having registered everything quicker than Frankie. "Margo Lane?" She asked with a furrowed brow.

Korsak nodded down to the large black dog attached to his tie. "The dog. She was just standing over the clothes." He said, puzzled.

Meanwhile, Jane was trying to think of a way to get their attention. She stared up at all of them before she finally decided that she was going home with Maura. Maybe she'd see through this… Or maybe she'd finally wake up from this nightmare. Standing up, Jane moved toward Maura's side and sat down beside her, letting out a bark to get everyone's attention.

Everyone looked down and Korsak smiled. "Margo Lane seems to like you, Doc." He said lightly.

Maura looked down into strikingly familiar brown eyes and reached down to gently run her fingers over the dog's head. "She's a beautiful dog. Looks like she's pure bred German Shepherd. She has to belong to someone."

Jane leaned into Maura's touch and sighed, relaxing slightly.

Korsak nodded. "Probably. I was gonna take her to my house until I get the time to figure out where she belongs. But maybe you could take her, doc? I need to talk with CSI and we've gotta find Jane." The last part was said with conviction.

Maura bit her lip lightly and looked down at the dog who looked back up at her seeming to be almost pleading with her. Those eyes… Finally she sighed and nodded. "Alright, but I can't keep her for long." She said, taking the makeshift leash from Korsak's hand.

"Thanks, Doc. I promise we'll keep you appraised." His attention turned to Frankie who had been watching people work. "Frankie, why don't you get a few beats and do some canvassing, ask people if they've seen anything suspicious." He said, knowing that Frankie wouldn't be able to just sit around.

He nodded once to Korsak and then to Maura, a determined look on his face before he hurried off.

Maura sighed and looked down but back up as she felt a comforting hand on her shoulder.

Korsak gave her a reassuring smile as he spoke, "We'll find her Maura. You go on home. I'll call you with any news." He promised.

"Thank you Vince." She smiled back but it didn't reach her eyes before turning and tugging gently on the leash. "Come on, Margo." She looked down at the dog as Margo stood and followed at her side without hesitation.

Maura opened the back door of her car and Jane or 'Margo', immediately hopped into the back without prompt.

Korsak watched on in amazement. The dog had resisted him but she seemed to follow Maura around with so much trust. He watched the blue Prius take off before he set about helping with the search for Jane.


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's Note: **_Wasn't expecting much feedback on this, but thanks! (: Here's the next chapter. Looks like it may be a fourshot instead of a threeshot. I didn't proof-read so any mistakes are my own~ Reviews feed the muse. _

**Disclaimer: **I own nothing~

* * *

The ride to Maura's was slow and uneventful, but Jane could tell that Maura was worried. She wanted to tell her that she was fine, just…a dog apparently. She still wasn't completely sure this was real but so far it proved to be so. When they did finally arrive at Maura's, Jane waited patiently for the ME to get out of the car and let her out.

Maura grabbed the makeshift leash still around Jane's neck and lead the way up Maura's drive. The honey blonde took a moment to search for her keys before she unlocked the door and allowed them in. When the door was closed and locked behind them, Maura kneeled down and took the tie from around Jane's neck.

As Maura removed the tie, Jane bent her head slightly, ears flattening against her head until she felt a gentle hand under her jaw, lifting her head up. Calm brown eyes met with hazel and for a moment, the two just stared. Maura couldn't fight the feeling that something was familiar about this dog. Finally, Maura stood up and headed into the kitchen. "Are you hungry, Margo?" She asked as she searched through her cabinets.

Jane huffed at the stupid name Korsak had given her and followed Maura into the kitchen, nails clacking against the hardwood. _"I'm starved but you're fucking crazy if you think I'm gonna eat dog food."_ Jane said, although again it only came out in a series of low growls.

Maura looked down and smirked at the dog. "You're very mouthy." She said as she pulled opened up a can of Jo Friday's dog food that had been left over from when she had had to dog sit. She poured the can into a bowl and got another bowl to fill with water. Once finished, she laid out a dish towel in the corner and set the bowls on top of it. "There you go."

Jane got up and moved toward the bowl of food, sniffing it. Immediately, she recoiled and shook her head. _"Nope, not happening."_

The honey blonde tilted her head slightly, brow furrowing. "You don't want it?" She asked, confused.

Jane immediately shook her head no. _"I just said I didn't! Ugh, why is this happening to me?"_ She whined, literally.

Maura's eyes widened slightly. "Can you—can you understand what I'm saying?" But then she laughed at herself before Jane could react. "Of course you can't. You're a dog." She smirked and shook her head.

A loud sort of whimpered groan came from Jane and Maura almost swore that the dog rolled her eyes. Jane shook her head and walked off into the den and without thinking; she jumped up onto the couch.

Maura followed and when she saw the dog sitting on her couch, reaching for the remote on the coffee table, she sucked in a breath. "No! Get off the couch! Bad dog!" All she could think about were black hairs all over her white couch.

Jane froze, head swiveling to look at Maura. _"What? Oh come on! You're gonna make me sit on the floor? You let Jo sit on the damn couch."_ She growled, grudgingly getting off the couch and sulking.

Maura let out a sigh of relief and moved to dust off any stray dog hairs from her couch.

"_Can I at least watch the game while I try to figure out what the hell is going on?" _Jane asked, as if she expected an answer. She knew everything she said came out in nothing but growls and whines but she couldn't help herself. Sighing, Jane lifted a paw onto the remote that sat on the table and concentrated on pushing the ON button. _"God damn it! Maura, can I get some help? You have to have opposable thumbs to do this!" _Jane barked irritably, finally getting the TV on.

Meanwhile Maura watched on in disbelief until the dog turned and looked at her, looking almost aggravated. Maura finally reached out for the remote and started to change the channel, watching as Jane shook her head to each one until the came to the sports channel. The Sox were playing. _"Yes! Right there! Leave it!" _Jane barked; standing up, tail wagging automatically. She turned to Maura, barking again before looking back at the TV.

Stunned, Maura just stared at the canine as she sat in front of the TV, eyes never leaving the screen. Before she could regain her composure, the Sox made a home run and along with the cheers from the crowd on her screen came the loud excited bark from 'Margo' as she bounced up and down, tail wagging.

The shrill ring of Maura's phone startled her out of her shock. She rushed to grab it out of her purse on the kitchen island. "Dr. Isles." She answered, silently hoping it was Korsak with answers, or even better, Jane herself.

"Hey, Doc," It was Korsak. Maura sighed and braced herself for any news he might have. "No sign of Jane yet, but we figured out where our perp's been doing his 'experiments' and we found our two missing girls both are alive and in critical condition…" He paused for a moment and Maura pictured him scratching his beard as he thought.

"And?" She finally prompted.

"And, I may have found out where Margo came from. This guy has 6 other dogs here in cages and one is empty. It's weird though because these guys are pretty malnourished and Margo Lane looked pretty healthy. We think she somehow escaped when Jane started to chase down our perp who is also still missing." Korsak finished.

Maura frowned and leaned against the counter. "What sort of 'experiments' was this man preforming on these poor girls? I know I couldn't quite discern anything from the first body except cause of death was from her organs failing. Whatever he gave her poisoned her very slowly. Tests are still being run." She said thoughtfully.

Korsak cleared his throat. "I'm not sure, doc. Why do you ask? Margo Lane okay?"

"She's-she's fine but—" Maura bit her lip and looked to where she'd left 'Margo' only to see that she was standing right next to her, staring up at her. "Vince, she's so smart it's a little scary." Maura said, looking down at the dog. "I wonder if…" She cut herself off and shook her head. "Never mind, it's not possible."

"What's not possible?" Korsak prodded.

Sighing, Maura continued with her thoughts. "Maybe your perp was messing around with DNA and Margo was experimented on but all of this-it's pure science fiction."

Korsak laughed a little at the thought. "The guy is crazy, doc. Maybe he was, but I doubt he had much success. Like you said… Science fiction. Listen, I gotta go. I'll let you know if we come up with any more information."

Maura hung up with Korsak and looked down at Margo Lane who was still staring up at her. "Hmm…" She hummed in thought. "I wonder…" Maura moved out to the hall and stood. She gentle patted her knee and called for the dog.

Jane sighed and stood in front of her. _Well, whatever gets you closer to realizing it's me… _Jane thought.

"Sit." Maura commanded. Jane sat down immediately. "Lie down." Another sigh and Jane was lying on the hardwood floor, looking up at her. Maura thought for a moment. "Speak?" Jane sat up and a series of barks came from her jaws.

"_Really? This is nothing, come on, Maura. Figure this out!" _

"Okay, okay, that's enough mouthy." Maura said with a small chuckle. "What else do you know?"

Before Jane could react, there was a knock on the door. Maura frowned and checked her watch. "I wonder who that could be this late." She headed for the door with Jane hot on her heels looking alert.

Maura looked through the peephole of her door and her eyes widened but she smiled and unlocked the door. "Tommy, what are you doing here?" She asked, holding the door open wider to allow him entrance.


	3. Chapter 3

**Author's Note: **_Hi, guys. I just wanted to say thank you for your support on this. I know it's super AU and different and possibly a little OC, but it's fun to write. The next chapter will probably be the last. I'm so glad you guys have enjoyed it so far and I hope you continue to do so. (:_ _Oh and I didn't proof-read again-surprise, surprise-so any mistakes are my own. _

**Disclaimer: **I own nothing~

**Edit: **Sorry if this update turns up in your inbox, but I couldn't take take the typos. I seem to make a lot of those at 4am. xD Hopefully I got them all or at least the ones that were bothering me the most. Peace~

* * *

Tommy smiled charmingly and attempted to step in but 'Margo' let out a deep growl, hackles raised. _What the hell is Tommy doing here? _Jane thought. She loved her baby brother but she didn't trust him around Maura.

"Whoa," Tommy held his hands up. "When did you get a dog?" He asked, looking down at the large German Shepherd.

Maura looked down and frowned slightly at the growling dog. "Hush, Margo. It's alright." She murmured, stroking the dog's head. Jane narrowed her eyes but backed away slowly. Maura looked back at Tommy and smiled. "She's not mine. I'm just watching her." Maura said as she shut the door behind Tommy.

Nodding, Tommy kept a close eye on Jane and moved into the kitchen with Maura on his heels. Both of them took a seat opposite of each other, Maura waiting for Tommy to speak. "I heard about Jane," He finally said gravely. "I just wanted to come check and make sure you were okay." He finished, scratching the back of his neck.

Maura looked down at her hands and nodded. "I see. Well, I'm fine, Tommy, although I appreciate your concern." She said, offering a smile.

Tommy nodded and gently placed his hand on top of Maura's. A second later there was a loud bark, making Tommy jump and take away his hand as if he'd been burnt. Maura looked over at 'Margo' who was sitting not too far but, watching Tommy with an unwavering glare.

Clearing his throat, Tommy stood up. "Anyway, I'm glad you're okay. I'm sorry for bothering you so late, I just wanted to make sure you were okay." They both stood and headed back for the door. Tommy made a move to hug Maura but a barking snarl made him hesitate. "Right, so I'll see you." He mumbled, quickly moving turning to leave.

If Jane were human, she'd be grinning right now. Maura turned to look at Jane after shutting and locking the door. She frowned lightly at the dog and folded her arms. "What was that all about?" She asked, as if Jane could answer her.

Flattening her ears and looking sheepish, Jane let out a low whimpering growl. "_Tommy's an ass. He's got the hots for you and there's no way I'm letting that happen!_"

Maura narrowed her eyes at Jane. "Tommy is a very nice man." She said as she began to head for her bedroom.

Jane snorted and stood up to follow. "_Yeah, yeah. He's a real gentleman_." She growled back, making it in Maura's bedroom just in time before Maura shut the door behind them. Jane looked longingly at Maura's bed, knowing that if she even attempted to get in, she'd get fussed at.

Maura watched and raised a brow. "Don't even think about it…" She said, practically reading Jane's thoughts.

Letting out a series of low growls, Jane plopped down on the floor and looked up at Maura.

The honey blonde smirked. "You remind me of someone with all your backtalk." Her smile faltered slightly at the thought of Jane.

Sitting up, Jane pawed at Maura's thigh, cocking her head to one side. "_It's me, Maur. I'm right here._" She said desperately, but it only came out as a soft whimper.

Maura looked down at 'Margo Lane' and smiled softly. "Thank you." She said gently as she ran her fingers through silky black fur.

Jane sighed and let her paw fall back onto the plush carpet. She watched as Maura began to undress and that was when Jane realized the ME was about to take a shower. _Shit, shit, shit, fuck! _Jane's eyes darted around the room, but the sound of a dress falling and pooling at Maura's feet made her look back at the honey blonde.

Maura was half naked in just a black bra and panties as she bent down to pick up her dress so it didn't get wrinkled. When she was standing back up, she noticed that Margo Lane had plopped back down on her belly with both paws covering her eyes. "You are a strange dog." She said as she moved to hang up her dress and head into the end suite.

Jane growled from her position on the floor but kept her eyes covered. _Don't look at Maura naked, don't look at Maura naked, don't look at Maura naked. _She repeated the mantra in her mind until she heard the bathroom door close. Letting out a sigh of relief, Jane stood up and looked around the room. _How can I get her to realize it's me?_ She wondered as she began to nose around.

30 minutes later, Maura was out of the shower and searching through her drawers for something to sleep in. She settled for a silky nightgown and bent over to twist her hair in a towel. When she finished, she realized that Margo Lane was nowhere in sight and her door was wide open. Her heart rate seemed to pick up, thinking someone else was in the house.

Slowly, Maura moved to the open door and peered out into the dimly lit hallway. No one was there. The faint clicking of nails started up until she saw Margo Lane turn down the hall, something in her muzzle. Relief and anger flooded through her all at once. As the dog peered into the door, almost checking for something, she glanced at Maura once before coming fully inside the room.

"Did you open the door?" Maura asked, not quite sure why she was asking someone who couldn't reply. What surprised her was that Margo nodded, still holding something in the grips of her jaws. Maura watched on in shock as Margo jumped onto the bed and gently set down what Maura now realized was a framed photo.

Not even thinking about scolding the dog, the ME moved to the bed and peered down at the photo. It was one of she and Jane at the dirty robber. The brunette had her arms wrapped around Maura and was planting a sloppy kiss on her cheek. Margo barked once, startling Maura out of her revere. She watched as the dog pawed at the picture, focusing on Jane.

"What are you trying to tell me?" Maura asked breathlessly, still not quite believing what was happening.

Margo-Jane for her part was having a hard time thinking up ways to explain to Maura that she was Jane. _"I am Jane!" _She barked, looking down at the photo and pawing at it again and doing a small circle. She was panting and feeling anxious.

Maura swallowed and bit her lip. "D-do you know where Jane is?" Her voice was quiet, as if she didn't want anyone to know she was talking to a dog.

Jane thought for a moment. Well this was getting close, so she quickly nodded her head and barked.

"Where is she?" Maura asked, now not caring that she was having a conversation with a dog.

Jane looked around the room, unsure of how to answer. It was like a horrible game of Charades; a game she definitely would not be playing again in the future…If she ever got the chance.

Letting out a frustrated growl, Jane jumped off the bed and moved to one of Maura's nightstands, she gripped the knob with a sharp set of teeth and pulled the drawer open. Maura watched in awe and shock as the dog stood on her hind legs and rested her front paws on the edge of her nightstand, long snout digging around the drawer.

Jane successfully found a notepad and dropped it to the ground before her muzzle went back into the drawer to pull out a pen. Excited, her tail began to wag as she dropped the pen to the ground and looked up at Maura, barking.

Maura moved to the edge of the bed to watch as the dog pawed at the notepad, growling until she managed to flip it open to the middle of the book to a blank page.

_Let's see here, how to do this. Can I write with my mouth? _Jane thought as she picked up the pen and tried to maneuver it so that instead of sticking out of her mouth sideways, the tip would stick out the front of her jaws. She used her paws to help her with this, growling in frustration until she finally got it.

Meanwhile, Maura was unable to move, unsure if the dog was merely playing or…or if she understood her and was trying to tell her something.

Placing a paw on the notebook to hold it still, Jane worked to move the tip of the pen on the paper in her favor. She managed to write "_Here_" in sloppy, shaky letters and then, "_Me_" She dropped the pen to look at her handiwork and allow Maura to look at the paper.

The ME bent down to pick up the notebook and gasped. She was silent for a long moment, staring at the shaky letters on the page before she looked down at the dog, sitting there waiting with hopeful eyes. "Jane?" It was just a whisper, because Maura is still unsure. She's not even sure this is real because this is just—it's physically impossible.

But the dog—Jane nodded vigorously and barked. "_Yes! Yes, it's me! Maura, it's me! Please, please believe me._" Jane put a paw on Maura's knee and whimpered.

Maura shook her head. "No, no this is not happening. You are a dog. You are not Jane I—" But Jane cut her off with a loud bark, pawing at the notebook in her hand and nodding her head. Maura's eyes water but she blinks them back. "I-I need to lie down." She said quietly, setting the notebook on her night stand and moving to the middle of the bed to lie down.

Jane sighed and jumped onto the bed as well. She plopped down beside Maura and let her head lay gently on Maura's stomach.

Maura stiffened as she glanced down at Jane but ultimately her hand moved to pet the top of Jane's head, playing with her soft ears.

This was a lot to take in, she just needed-she needed to think.

Jane heaved a sigh and watched Maura contently, wondering what she was thinking, if she believed her. She'd let it go for now, let Maura think.


End file.
